beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Supporting Characters
BaiHu Zu (English Name: White Tigers/ White Tiger X) Representing State: China Members: Lee Wong, Mariah Wong, Gary, Kevin Japanese Names: Lai Chou, Mao Chou, Gao, Kiki Coach: Master Tao The first rival team of the Bladebreakers, as well as Ray's old beyblading team! In the first season, the White Tigers were upset over the "abandonment" of their friend, and seeked revenge. But after the Asian Tournament, the team realized what they originally thought was wrong. They return in the 3rd season as "White Tiger X" with Ray and Lee as their star players. NeoBorg (EnglishName: Demolition Boys/ Blitzkreig Boys) Representing State: Russia Members: Tala Valkov, Spencer, Brian, Ian Japanese Names: Yuriy Ivanov, Sergei, Boris Kuznetsov, Ivan Papov The most ruthless and cold-blooded bladers in the world. These soldier-trained boys raised in the cold of Russia were once soldiers of Biovolt as "The Demolition Boys." But after their battle with the Bladebreakers, they quit Biovolt and made their own beyblading team. They return in the 3rd season with Tala and Kai as their star players. PPB All Starz (Japanese Name: PPB All Starz) Representing State: America Members: Michael Parker, Rick Anderson, Emily York, Eddy Wheeler, Steven Jones Coach: Julie Tate (Mizuhara Julie) The richest and most powerful team in all of the U.S. This team solely relies on data collected by their computers to enhance their beyblading skills with the most advanced technology. This team is run by Max's mother, Judy. They return in the 3rd season with Rick and Max as their star players. Barthez Soldiers (Japanese Name: Barthez Battalion) Representing State: Europe (In Season 3) Members: Miguel, Mathilda, Claude, Aaron Coach: Jean-Paul Barthez A group of bladers who become the most aggressive team during the European tournament when they defeated the Majestics. It is later revealed that the team won thanks to their coach, Barthez, who uses underhanded tricks and cheating to win. But the bladers themselves are just a bunch of kids who just want to have fun with beyblading, but were too intimidated by their coach to speak out. The team's star players are Miguel and Claude. F Sangre (Japanese Name: F Dynasty) Representing State: Spain Members: Raul and Julia Fernandez Coach: Romero Raul and Julia Fernandez are the twin Beybladers representing Spain. They were born and raised in a circus, and specialize in tag team Beyblade matches. Their coach is Romero. Although they prefer to Beyblade in tag team matches, they are both powerful Beybladers on their own. They derive their power from the cheering of the crowds. The Majestics (Japanese Name: The Majestics) Representing State: Europe (In Season 1) Members: Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique The obscenelty rich and powerful team of bladers from all of Europe. Each of the bladers are descended of European royalty, each having an ancient bitbeast inherited from their family. At first, this team believed that their wealth and individual powers makes them #1, but after their match with the Bladebreakers, they realize what the game is really all about. Black Rose Brigade (Japanese Name: Black Roses) Representing State: Hawaii Members: Belmond Garoza, Carlos Vile, Mikagi Wales, Ben Cardoza The rival team of the BladeDancers. Their team is consisted of family members, each having a bitbeast equally matched, as well as opposite, of the BladeDancers. They may seem like bad guys becasue of Carlos' abuse towards Naoto, but they are really victims of Carlos' bitbeast, Demolot, who is possessing their brother with a dark power. The team's star players in season 3 are Belmond and Carlos.